Trajectory, also called path history, refers to a recent route that a vehicle has traversed. Trajectory detection can facilitate many vehicular applications. Therefore, nowadays some vehicle-mounted systems can implement trajectory detection. In some existing solutions, trajectory detection is based on global positioning system (GPS) data. However, due to poor precision of GPS data, trajectories calculated based on GPS data may not be accurate enough.